Deep Inside of you
by Emilie
Summary: Willow is having her 21st bday party.


  
Title: Deep inside of you   
Author: Emilie   
Disclaimer: Deep inside of you is by Third Eye Blind, the song belongs to them and the lyrics. Buffy and CO belong to Joss Whedon.   
Distribution: Anyone who I have given permission to archive my fanfiction and http://www.emiliekitten.com or ask :o)   
Rating: G   
  
This is for Ailie :o)   
HAPPY BIRTHDAY AILIE!! I hope you like the fic!   
~*~ 

Willow stood in the middle of the dance floor, a green knee length dress clinging to her every curve as she stood on tip toe looking over the crowd. Her friends seemed to have lost her in the throng that was her birthday party, everyone here she knew, at least most of them, and some of the ones who didn't know her seemed nice enough. Everyone had commented on her hair which Anya had done as specially for tonight, Amy had helped her pick out the dress and the right shade of eye shadow, nail polish, and hair accessories.   
  
The music was jumping, all of Willow's favorite songs were playing and her friends had gone all out to make this a night she would remember. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she spotted Xander doing a crazy dance around Cordelia and Giles dancing with Olivia slowly to a quick song. Everyone was here tonight, even Angel had flown in with Wesley from England where they had been on a special case.   
  
Tara smiled at her from where she was dancing with her new girlfriend Jackie, they had broken up about a year ago and still stayed friends. Tara had seemed much more confident then when they'd first starting dating and Willow was very happy when she'd met Jackie, they seemed to really love each other.   
  
As she came back down on the heels of her feet she felt warm arms circle her waist and spin her around, she let out a little squeak of surprise and then grinned. "Oz! You scared me!" The currently black and blue spiked guitarist smiled at her and hugged her tight. 

"That was kinda the point." He said into her ear and she slapped at his shoulder playfully. He was decked out for the night in his favorite shirt and one of her favorite bowling shirts, he looked fabulous and she didn't want the night to end.   
  
"Are you having fun?" He said almost reading her thoughts as he started to sway them to the music, she was reminded of Olivia and Giles dancing across the room, the music was fast but it just seemed like they should dance slowly.   
  
"Its the greatest. . . I don't know how you all ever planned it! Its. . . I love it!" She said bobbing her head after each pause, "its perfect."   
  
Oz's face seemed to light up, he loved pleasing her and she loved letting him know how much he pleased her. He'd come back almost two years ago, in the middle of sophomore year. She and Tara had still been together and Oz and she had decided to be friends, she was glad he was back. He was wonderful to have around and she'd missed having the long conversations with him but she'd never let him get confused that she loved Tara.   
  
Then, as time passed the love seemed to change from a passionate love to a friendly love, something that she and Tara seemed to be alright with. They had broken off their official relationship quietly, the only tears shed were tears of joy that they would still be able to talk and see each other every day but be able to have their lives separately. Her old feelings for Oz had come back around three months after she'd broken it off with Tara, she'd been on a few dates but nothing seemed to click, then Buffy was killed.   
  
They were fighting, it was a huge demon that Riley and she hadn't expected. It had been a usual patrol and they had been caught off guard with nothing but stakes, it couldn't kill the demon. Riley had been thrown into a tree, his back had snapped and he'd been killed almost instantly. Buffy had gone into shock but continued to fight gallantly before the demon back handed her and launched a spike into her stomach that had killed her.   
  
Oz had been there for Willow when she got the news of her best friend dying, she'd almost lost her mind with grief of loosing not only Buffy but Riley as well. That had been a year ago, Oz and she had gradually gotten their relationship back on track, Willow had even de-ratted Amy with Tara. She and Oz were in love and she'd missed him more then she had even known. It seemed like bringing them back together was Buffy's last gift to her best friend, Willow only wished that she could be there to talk about all the kisses and dates and wonderfulness that they had discussed what seemed like centuries ago in high school.   
  
Oz brushed his hand across Willow's forehead, moving a lock of her hair out of her eyes, she started a bit getting knocked out of her thoughts. He smiled at her, "sorry. You seemed to have drifted off." She grinned.   
  
"I guess." The DJ started blaring something about a slow song for all the couples out there and the music started, Willow gave Oz a wistful look as he started rocking them to the music. 

~~When we met light was shed   
Thoughts free flow you said you've got something   
Deep inside of you   
A wind chime voice sound, sway of you hips round rings true   
It goes deep inside of you   
These secret garden beams changed my life so it seams   
Fall breeze blows outside, I don't break stride   
My thoughts are warm, and they go   
Deep inside of you~~   
  
Willow lay her head on Oz's shoulder, she noticed that Xander and Cordelia, Giles and Olivia, and Amy and Graham had moved to surround them. All were dancing slowly with each other, she felt a happiness well inside her at being with her friends.   
  
~~Oh yeah   
And I've never felt alone, (alright ohahah) till I met you   
Friends say I've changed   
I don't listen, cause I live to be   
Deep inside of you   
Slide of her dress, shouts in darkness, I'm so alive, I'm Deep inside of you   
You said, boy make girl feel good   
But still, deep inside, still   
I never felt alone   
Till I met you   
I'm alright on my own   
and then I met you~~ 

Oz's hands slipped from where they were on her shoulders to hold her waist as the gently swayed, the music was soft but it seemed to radiate love and she was surrounded by it. Almost like a pink aura that kept her safe, a bubble she never wanted to break out of. Oz's arms were warm and strong and she wanted them forever around her, she could have stayed in this place forever. 

~~And I'd know what to do if I just knew what's coming   
I would change myself if I could, I'd walk with my people if I could find them   
I would say that I'm sorry to you, I'm sorry to you, but I don't want to call you, but then I want to call you   
Cause I don't want to crush you, but I feel like crushing you and it's true I took for granted you were with me   
I breath by you looks and you look right through me   
But we were broke and didn't know~~ 

Willow smiled as Oz's mouth slipped from her cheek to kiss along her neck as they danced, she ran her hands up his back to tangle in his hair, making the dance seem more intimate then it probably should have been in a crowd of people. The song reminded her so much of their relationship, soft with a hard tinge to it that made it special, unique. 

~~We were broke and didn't know   
Something gone you withdraw and I'm not strong like before   
I was Deep inside of you   
I can go nowhere   
I burn candles and stare at a ghost   
Deep inside of you~~ 

Oz brought his lips up from her neck and kissed her, she could smell him so close, smell his after shave and his shampoo. It was like her senses were magnified and all she wanted to do was hold him, to go home and go to bed. Well figuratively. 

~~And some great need in me, starts to bleed   
I've lost myself there's nothing left   
It's all gone   
Deep inside of you   
Deep inside of you   
Deep inside of you~~ 

As the song ended they stayed embraced, the lights turned from a dim blue that had surrounded the floor to a bright yellow and a old rock song started pounding from the stereo. Everyone seemed to snap from their trance, Willow and Oz just stayed there standing and staring into each others eyes. 

"I have something for you." He said finally, pulling back just slightly as he led her toward the corner of the room where all of the tables had been set up. She smiled as he sat her down in one of the chairs. "I don't know. . . " He started, and then stopped and dropped to one knee. Willow took in a quick breathe, as he continued. "I don't know if you'll say yes, I know that its soon. . . but we don't have to right away and. . ." It seemed like so much coming from Oz. She noticed that he seemed almost nervous as he pulled out a small box and flipped it open. "Will you marry me, Willow?" Tears came in a flood as she gasped, the ring was a simple silver band with blue and green stones set in it. It was gorgeous.   


"Yes. Oz! Yes." He put the ring on her finger and she jumped into his arms laughing, they both tumbled to the floor and everyone turned to star at them. Oz's face was flushed with happiness. 

"Happy Birthday Baby." 

She smiled and kissed him. 

~*~End~*~   
  



End file.
